


you did, didn’t you?

by preach_electric



Category: Spies Are Forever - Talkfine/Tin Can Brothers
Genre: M/M, Street smarts, This is DUMB, i had the idea gone midnight and it had to happen i’m not sorry, i hope to god this is actually funny, it’s fluff but it’s So Dumb, this is so dumb, throws it into the spies tag like a live grenade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 08:44:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20468240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preach_electric/pseuds/preach_electric
Summary: Curt will never be able to forgive Owen.





	you did, didn’t you?

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, shoutout to the discord. I’d say this is dedicated to you but it’s literally too stupid of a fic to do that  
Don’t give me any rights for this thank u

It had been a long day. So long, in fact, that all Curt wanted to do was curl up into bed and sleep for thirty years. That wouldn’t be a difficult task at all, considering that his eyes were already half closed as he practically crawled across his apartment.

What made the task easier was the British man he happened to be sharing a bed with that night. The chance to sleep next to each other didn’t come up often, so, of course, when the opportunity was there they both jumped at it like a starving dog going for a steak.

As Curt trudged into their room that was, while they wouldn’t admit it, much too small for the two of them, Owen had already taken his shirt off and was midway through slipping on his pyjama trousers. He would often forgo any sleepwear so as to ‘not be restricted by unnecessary layers’ (his words), but the chill Autumn weather had started to settle in, and Curt absolutely refused to sleep next to a man with freezing cold legs.

Owen turned around just as Curt’s hand lingered towards the light switch. They wordlessly exchanged a question and an answer, and Owen turned on their bedside lamp at the same time as Curt flicked off the main light. 

While Curt swapped his clothes for a loose fitting t-shirt and a change of boxers, Owen was settling himself into their bed that was also much too small for the both of them. Owen was almost too tall- if he stretched just slightly his feet would fully stick off the end- and there was absolutely no way they could sleep with a gap between them; it was either spooning or nothing. 

They didn’t mind, of course.

They were both very adamant about which side of the bed they slept on. Owen would always sleep on the left- “force of habit, love.” he would say sarcastically, “can’t teach an old dog new tricks.”- and Curt would always sleep on the right- closer to the bathroom so he always had first dibs in the morning. Even when they weren’t sleeping together, if the bed was big enough they would stick to their side; they knew that somewhere in the world the other was still sleeping with them.

Curt quickly slunk onto the mattress beside him, Owen’s arm immediately wrapping around Curt’s waist and pulling him just a little closer. He placed a soft kiss to the back of Curt’s neck and received a breathy giggle in return, the exhaustion in him evident. 

Curt’s hand found its way onto Owen’s and laced their fingers together, giving him a small squeeze and lifting it to his lips to place a kiss to his knuckles.

“Goodnight, Curt,” Owen chuckled, placing their intertwined hands back to where they were previously. “Sleep well, love. Don’t let the bed bugs bite, and all that.”

“They wouldn’t dare,” Curt was mumbling, stifling a yawn and nuzzling into the pillow. “They don’t know who they’re up against- OW! Did you just pinch me!?”

“It was a bed bug, silly. Their leader, if you will. She’s very brave.”

“Goodnight, Owen.” Curt playfully huffed, and Owen could almost hear the smirk on his lips. “I’ll get my revenge.”

Owen placed one last kiss onto the back of Curt’s neck and reached to flick his lamp off. Laying in the almost darkness with only the sound of passing cars and a city falling into slumber was almost impossibly relaxing. Curt’s soft breathing provided a rhythm for Owen to follow, as if he were meditating, and soon enough the two men were toeing the line of consciousness. All was well.

That is, until Curt heard a noise. 

A noise that was much too close to him for his liking.

He whipped his head up and looked to Owen with a furrowed brow.

Was that..?

No. Surely not.

Better safe than sorry, though.

“Did you hear that?”

“Hear what?” Owen’s voice was too quick, too rehearsed. 

Curt spun around in their bed until he was facing Owen, whose eyes were still closed.

“Did you just..?”

“No.”

“Oh my God, you did, didn’t you?”

“No. I’m a man of sophistication, I would never do such a thing-“

“Look me in the eyes and tell me you didn’t.”

Owen cracked open an eye and searched in the darkness for Curt’s, finally focusing on a pupil.

“Curt, I did not-“

“You are so lying!”

“How dare you!” There was a battle happening on Owen’s face between an offended expression and a dazzling grin, laughter threatening to bubble over. He might as well have had a hand clutched to his chest and the other dramatically thrown against his forehead. “I can’t believe you would insinuate that I would ever do such a thing.”

“You totally just farted!” Curt slapped his arm, scooching as far away from him as he could without falling off the bed. “You’re so gross!”

That was the icing on the cake for Owen- he threw his head back and let out a full body laugh, the mattress bouncing like a trampoline with each ‘HA’.

“If I smell that, I swear to God you won’t live to see tomorrow- right next to me! Farting right next to me, I should kick you out.”

“No, love, I-“ Owen had to take a second to breathe in between his laughter. “I didn’t- HA- I didn’t-“

“I SMELL IT!” Curt threw his hand to his nose dramatically and pinched it shut, thumping Owen over and over again. “YOU’RE DISGUSTING.”

“I’m not apologising-“

“EW IT’S GROSS, GOD!”

Curt rolled out of their bed and hiked the collar of his shirt up so that it was covering his nose, practically running to their bathroom. Owen remained lying down, hand on his stomach as he was still laughing.

Curt returned, but the first thing Owen saw appear around the corner was a can of deodorant clutched in his hand. He jumped into the room and landed in a pose that could only be described as ‘powerful’, finger pressing down on the can and spraying the aerosol into the room.

Even choking on the spray couldn’t stop Owen from laughing. He was unstoppable.

“This is the last time you ever sleep in my bed. I’m literally banning you. I’m gonna do it right now.” Curt threw down the can and snapped his fingers, waving his hands about and then pointing them at Owen.

“What was that!?” Owen’s face hurt from smiling.

“Me banning you! For your crimes against humanity!”

“I’m sure it won’t spread out this room.”

“Crimes against me, then. Arguably worse. It’s a targeted attack!”

“Just get back in bed, Curt,” Owen was massaging his cheeks, weak laughter still escaping him. “No more interruptions tonight.”

“I don’t care about interruptions,” Curt walked back to the bed, anger in his voice but a smirk still playing at his lips. “What I want,” he picked up a pillow and whacked Owen over the head with it. “Is no farts!”

Owen just laughed again as he pulled Curt back into the bed with him, Curt not hiding the playful detestation on his face.

“I’m never forgiving you for this. My own bed..”

“I know.” Owen chuckled out, kissing his cheek just a little bit too sweetly. “But it was bloody funny.”


End file.
